Wild
by Tikka-Rikka
Summary: The earthlings and saiyans went to war. The prince was modified to be the secret weapon until he was tossed into the wilderness. Now he has been found and his help is needed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I thought of this idea after watching a classic movie. Guess which movie in the reviews and ill give you a shout out!

It was pouring, puddles were everywhere. The grey sky showered one being in it's tears and he loved it. That was all he knew. Ages ago, the Saiyans and Earthling were at war with each other. Technology and power trying to be stronger than the other. The King of the Saiyans had an idea. His infant son was to be modified. Half saiyan and half android. He would be almost powerful until his son was found and almost brutally killed. someone saved him and the only thing he knew about that person was dark hair. Now the prince knows nothing but nature and nature alone.

~ Next Day~

Bulma and her small group of friends felt an energy getting stronger and stronger over the past few months. Her Friends Goku, the strongest saiyan, his son Gohan, and his me to Piccolo were there to back her up. After the Saiyan and Earthling war, the planter was in ruins. It was up to her and her technology to help fix up the earth. But first that energy needed to be found and possibly killed. It didn't feel right.

" Lets go Bulma I sense it over there." Goku said.

She nodded and they heard heavy breathing. Piccolo scanned the area with his senses and found it. He quickly pulled out his gun and shot in the direction. A growl rang out and Gohan nodded towards his father and fazed out of sight and in front of the strange being. All you could see was a bright yellow eye, those type you see on robots.

" Dad, I think it's an android." Gohan whispered.

The being stepped out of the darkness and stood up in front of these people. His normal skin was marred with scars and bruises. His metal eye scanned over these people in front of him. Half of his chest was silver as was his tall. The day he was kidnapped whoever found him fixed up his tail. Goku gasped. That wasn't possible, it couldn't be.

" Holy crap, is- is that Vegeta?" He questioned.

He had heard about him from Bulma and everyone said he was a monster. But this monster was small. About 5" and very lean. Despite all the robotic parts he had Vegeta wasn't doing to well. His technology was terribly behind and his muscles were tired and weak. The most surprising part about him was his hair. There were large streaks of white and he had white bangs.

" What is it you seek?" Vegeta whispered.

He had taught himself how to talk or so he thought. One day he just started speaking and he remembered. He hadn't used his voice in months and it surprised him by how weird it sounded. It was raining again and the rain made him tired. Gohan stepped up towards him again and looked at him.

" Bulma he isn't doing very well. From all this rain, I'm sure it damaged half his system and he was too many bruises on his real skin. He needs help." Gohan urged.

Gohan was now a young adult and understood things more clearly. He wanted to speak to Vegeta.

" Listen, you need to get out of this rain and come to our labs. We can fix you up there and you can come back here. Please." Gohan said.

He scanned over him, he knew he wasn't lying. The thought of a lab made him very nervous. When they made him half android part of his brain had implanted data from his first lab experience. He nodded though, those people didn't need to know he was afraid. Carefully he flew up into the air after the people and they headed to the labs. Bulma burst through the door and scared her parents.

" Bulma dear is that.." Her father started.

" Come on guys. Dads being annoying." She huffed.

Once they were in her lab she hooked up different wires and cables into the metallic half of Vegeta and laughed. His technology was so outdated! It was probably twenty years old. She needed to know if he was on their side or not before he got updated material.

" Hey freak! Are you with us or against us?" She yelled.

" I am with no one. My loyalties lie within myself." He answered.

It was true. He didn't need to rely on others, they always hurt him. Bulma nodded as long as she knew he wasn't going to hurt them she was fine with helping him. Besides she should probably change his kind within a few moments. Of months she added with a sneer.

Goku was in the kitchen eating. There were more saiyans and other aliens that here anted and roamed the earth. Gohan stayed with Bulma as did Piccolo. Bulma carefully detached his rusted metallic parts. His right arm was almost all metal except a part of it. He had data that it was cut off and replaced with the robotic arm to make him stronger.

" Holy shit. What happened to your arm?!" She hollered.

" It was cut off to make me stronger." He replied simply.

She gulped and started updating the old rusty robo arm. First she had to give it a good shine and replaced old metal. He had great touch receptors but they were a little dirty so she replaced them. Also he had a bullet blaster in the palm of the hand and it was clogged with dirt. Finally she added some new touchs. Stronger bullets, energy sensors, and a light.

Bulma then started on his tail just cleaning the robotic part and adding spikes to protect it. She went for the robotic eye but he stopped her. It was fine he only needed it to see. Now that his Soft wear was updated his muscles needed a rest.

" Here you can stay with us for a while until you gain your muscles strength back. We're eating dinner now so come." She instructed.

Vegeta followed her. It was a good thing he was allowing him to stay. He was so tired. Bulmas mother made chicken in a broth and just some bread. Food was decreasing these days. With all the unfriendly visitor earth has been getting the food was being stolen too. Goku dug in and Vegeta just stared. So this is what civilized food looked like. He was used to eating raw meat and plants. The food was heaven to him. Piccolo drank some water like usual.

" So how come you are half a saiyan and android?" Piccolo asked.

" My father during the war decided it was best to have some robotic touches to my body and it was to help make me stronger to fight in the war. The only thing is I was kidnapped and throw into the wilderness to fend for myself by some earthlings to die. My programming prevented my death." He explained.

After his questioning and dinner Vegeta quickly retired to his room that Bulma allowed him to sleep in. He immediately fell asleep after hitting the covers. He had never slept in a bed before and it was a great feeling.

Author Note

Let me explain. Gohan is a lot older because he needed to be in this story and Bulma is super badass. All the other gang members are dead. So yes I'm loving Vegeta! Android Vegeta yay! Hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey girl hey!

Vegeta was awoken by his alarm beeping inside his head as Bulma went to wake him up. She sighed. Although his robotic eye was old, it was in good condition. Vegeta stretched and you could hear the metal on metal screeching. Vegeta himself jumped before the natural wiring in his brain erased the feeling. He didn't know how to feel anymore. If he could there would be a longing for less metal and more skin.

Bulma stared at him as she thought about something's. she would talk to Gohan about hanging out with Vegeta. Despite his real age Vegeta looked to be 23 earth years. The metal must have preserved his natural body state so it wouldn't deteriorate. She tossed him some clothes before heading on the deck of her house. Bulmas mother was warming up some oatmeal and sausage for breakfast. Goku would have to go on another raid yet again.

Everyone stared at Vegeta as he walked down the stairs. They were all expecting him to jump out at them and kill them. He seemed like a normal person despite his silence and silvery skin. Gohan once again stared at him but quickly returned to his lumpy oatmeal as Vegeta locked eyes. Bulma quickly ate before belting out the drill for the day. They needed to get a move on pronto, she was always one to be ahead of the schedule.

" Listen, Goku you need to head north in the direction of the smoky air. That's where there is civilization and we need food. My mother can't keep eating leftover oatmeal. We also need our strength. I will be going with Piccolo to collect some scrap metal for more weapons. I've heard from a friend there are more aliens coming here. Gohan take care of Vegeta while he's healing okay. Lets go move it, move it!" Bulma ordered.

Goku quickly took off to the skies and Bulma headed into her jet with Piccolo. It was Bulmas mother and Vegeta and Gohan left. Gohan told Vegeta to come outside with him for a second. There were questions that he needed answers to today. Vegeta didn't feel normal today. It must be the new soft wear, it made him work differently. Plus his saiyan body felt weak and jittery. Must have been from all of the rain and bad weather.

" So Vegeta how old are you?" Gohan asked.

" I am 25 earth years."

" Do you remember your old life?"

" No I do not remember my old life." Vegeta answered quickly.

" You talk so weird. Must be because you're part android or maybe..."

Gohan had a flashback. He remembered his mother Chichi and how she was brutally killed by another saiyan in front of him. She cried and screamed for his father but he was being beaten. Gohan was hiding behind a tree with tears running down his face. Chichi had her hair tangled and matted with dirt and her clothes were bloody. There were bruises all over her. Then she was burned to death. He was never the same.

" Did something traumatic happen to you during your old life?" Gohan prodded.

There was something. Every time he thought of it a sharp spark would cross his wires and then it would be gone. He wanted to be able to feel, no he coveted the feeling. All that metal just chased it away. Gohan could tell there was something working in the gears of his brain.

" I want something from you. I want you to make me feel again. I want it now." Vegeta explained as he stared into the gray, dreary world.

Gohan smiled. He was good with technology. Standing up he walked into Bulmas lab and had second thoughts. What would happen if he had emotions again? Would he become evil or good? He was willing to take that chance and jammed a wire into the hard drive of Vegeta metallic brain stem. With a bit of maneuvering he clicked something. It was a something that should have never been hit.

-Vegeta's Time-

The prince was a beautiful baby. He was of course defective. He was blind in his eye and half of his body was rendered useless. It was due to the fact his mother hadn't been taking care of herself and had hoped she would have a miscarriage. He was the sad mistake of a one night stand. So while he was awake his flesh was cut into and replaced with cold hard metal. He was scared to look at himself in the mirror. His parents told him lie after lie to ease the guilt. All the other kids made fun of him and pushed him was not strong until all that metal was built into him. He was programmed to never remember this until he was old enough and his parents were dead.

-Present-

" T-those bastards. Lies all lies..." Vegeta muttered.

Gohan was shocked, but he continued to turn on emotion after emotion. As each emotion whirled in his brain the more the technology wanted to beat against it. Gohan wasn't sure how much he could take. He could see veins sticking out of his neck and pulsing.

" Enough. Enough, enough, enough!" Vegeta shouted.

Gohan quickly removed the wires and stared at the panting half droid half saiyan before him. Gohan marveled in his appearance. Despite being made of metal he had an innocent look towards him. It was the white in his hair that made it stand out and he loved it.

" Are you ok Vegeta?"

" Im pissed. They all lied to me. Everything I know is a lie. I hate them all!" He screamed.

As he shouted light bulbs burst and alarms went haywire. His hair blew in different directions and his eyes held a fire towards them that was subdued before. Gohan stepped back as the power radiated off the powerful being. Just quit came it was gone and Vegeta was left panting. Gohan stepped up to him again and felt his skin.

" Dammit Vegeta! I'm supposed to make sure you don't exert yourself! Your saiyan body isn't healed yet. Oh shit I think thats Bulma!" Gohan panicked.

He grabbed Vegeta and yanked him off the table before running to the other side of the building. It seemed as though times were getting worse and worse. Bulmas demanding voice rang throughout the empty halls before quieting. Gohan blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding and stared at Vegeta. The prince was a very quiet being and Gohan was sure he would bring the voice out of him soon.

Author Note

I hope you enjoyed. Review please!


End file.
